Once
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: Odd Della Robia is moving away from home to Cadic Academy to be with his 'cousin' and get away from his father. There he makes friends and becomes a part of something far greater than himself and his problems. Read to find out what happens to him and co.
1. Chapter 1

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

I look out of the bus window to see my new school come into view. Cadic Academy is supposedly to be a great school with no fights. How can William like it here at this school? My laptop beeps letting me know someone sent me an e-mail. I never really want to log off my computer because it's my escape from reality. As the bus pulls up, I check to make sure none of my bruises are showing as I shut my laptop. I grab my bag with my small dog Kiwi inside, I get off the bus. Looking around I see all the kids –that go to this school- walk in as the school bell rings.

My name is Odd Della Robbia and I am transferring to this school to escape my father. My cousin comes to this school, and he says some can live on campus if they are coming from out of town to attend. I don't know if I should be happy to be here, or just be angry that someone might find out my secret. I want away from my father because he beats the shit out of me, and does some other things I rather not think about. I'm wearing long sleeves so no one can see the bruises, good thing I ripped a big enough hole to put my thumb through that way when I raise my hands the sleeves won't fall and nobody will see them.

I look around for my cousin, knowing he is supposed to bring me to Principles office. He is also to show me around today and show me where he sleeps. We have where I am going to be rooming with him, while I am here. I don't wave as I spot William walking up to me waving his own hand. He knows I don't respond well to people no thanks to our damn father! I wait until he is stepping up in front of me before I even decide I want to talk to him or even give him a hug. I sigh letting William hug me. I do hug back just barely though before I push him away from me. I can't stand being touched for very long by anyone.

"William, nice of you to come get me, although I do hope our little charade will stay up" I speak softly so no one but William will hear me.

"Only the headmaster of this school will know that we are not really cousins Odd. Let's go, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" smiles William as we walk away from the bus.

I ignore the stares that are directed my way, I know today was the first day of classes for the year. I don't care if people stare either. Their curiosity is misplaced to begin with. I am not interesting at all, and I'm not interested in them. William leads me down a few corridors, so I memorize the path he is leading me on to the headmaster's office. This way I can find my way back here on my own, I don't like depending on people very much except William. He is the only one I depend on a lot these days, since it was his idea for me to come to this school in the first place. I stop as he stops in front of a desk, telling the lady behind it that we are here to see the headmaster.

I really don't want to see the guy but I need everything to be squared away before I can do anything. I clutch my laptop to my chest, I'm really scared that someone will find about my dad. I know he'll come here and kill me if anyone found out what he was doing to me before I came here. He didn't want me to go here, but I told him it was a great place to earn an education. Something he told me he wanted me to get because I need to make something of myself. I stiffen as she puts her hand on my back, pushing me toward the door. Have I told you how much I hate people touching me?

"Sir, Mr. Della Robbia is here" she says pushing us into the room.

"Thank you, please sit down boys" he says pointing to the chairs.

"I need to make a call to someone real quick. I'll be right back" speaks William as I sit down. I glare at him hoping it says don't leave.

"Mr. Della Robbia, your brother William says that you would like to stay in his room. Unfortunately you cannot stay there. I've set you up with another boy your age. His name is Ulrick Stern. Since you have the same classes as Mr. Stern, he'll be the one to show you around" speaks the Headmaster.

"I understand" I say standing when the door opens again and in comes my brother with some other teen.

He has brown hair, and cobalt eyes. Damn he is sexy looking. I can't believe I went all my life without this hottie in my life. William looks at me with those eyes. He knew we would not be together, I can tell he is sorry. I walk up to him and hug my brother. He has been wonderful my entire life and now he's willing to be called my cousin for my sake. "Thank you so much for all you have done and for all that you will do." I whisper into his ear before stepping back and letting him leave the room to his classes.

"Hello my name is Odd Della Robbia" I say holding out my hand.

"I'm Ulrick Stern" he says as if he doesn't want to be here.

"Alright boys, class should be starting soon, so you should be on your way" smiles the Headmaster leading us out of his office.

"Come, we have chemistry right now, and Miss Velum doesn't like late people" speaks Ulrick leading me around the buildings until he stops in front of a classroom.

"This is the classroom" I just nod my head and walk inside with Ulrick behind me.

I sit away from everyone in the back. I don't care what people think about me. If they find me anti-social, good for me because they will leave me alone, please just leave me alone. The teacher isn't in the room. I ignore the students that are staring at me wondering who the hell I am and why I'm not being social with a group of strangers. None of them know me and I don't know them. I would rather never get to know anyone in this room if I can help it. I know Ulrick is cute, hot, and sexy but I can't afford anyone knowing my secret. This is a secret I have to take to my grave, so my father won't come and try to kill me.

"Hello my name is Sissy, and I just wanted to…" starts a female in pink.

"Please Sissy was it, leave me alone. I don't talk to those who think they are all that when they obviously are not" I say not even bothering to look up at her face.

I hear her stomp away. I can't believe she actually thought I would talk to her. She sounded so stuck-up and what worse she sounded like she owned the world. I hate people like that. I can't stand the thought of someone thinking they are better than anyone else in the world. People like that should be taught a lesson from someone who knows better. I'll have to be careful about what I say and what I do because I really don't know anyone here. William may be my brother but I haven't spent enough time with him to really know him. I hear Ulrick and his friends talking a little ahead of me.

"He got her good. I don't think Odd will be a bad person to hang out with. We already got something in common with him. We all don't like Sissy" laughs Ulrick.

"He's the new kid that'll be sharing a room with you?" ask a boy with blond hair.

"Yeah Jeremy he is" answers Ulrick.

"I think we should invite him to eat with us" says a girl with pink hair.

I ignore the rest of their chatter because I don't really care about them and they should just mind their own business and leave me alone. I don't want to be social and my brother knows that. He's the only one I trust. I will only trust his friends no one else. He says he'll introduce me to his friends at lunch today, so even if they invite me I'll have to turn them down. I look up as the door opens and in steps I presume to be the teacher. She looks my way and motions for me to go up front. I really don't want to but I'll have to do it for every class. I stand up and walk up to the front of the classroom ignoring everyone.

"Class, we have a new incoming student this year. Please introduce yourself" speaks Miss Velum.

"My name is Odd Della Robbia, and I don't really socialize with many people but my cousin William" I say before walking back to my seat.

I don't bother listening to the teacher because I already know everything she is teaching. I should be in a physics class. It seems I was put back a year by their school system. Damn I hate the thought of being behind. I'll talk to the headmaster later today to see if he can push me back up to the year I'm supposed to be in. The bell rings and I follow Ulrick and his group to the next class. Gym is on my list and it's with the year older than ours. I'll get to see William this period. Good thing my father wrote a note saying I can never play in gym. They have to do what the parents say or the parents can sue the school.

I walk out into the open air, and sit down on a bench as far away from everyone as I can get. I can see the blond kid Jeremy sitting with his laptop in his lap and typing away on it. So he doesn't have to be in gym class either. I watch as William walks up to a girl with black short length hair and talks to her for a minute from turning to look for me. He smiles when he spots me sitting away from the others. The girl he was talking to sits next to Jeremy waiting for her grade to be able to participate. William walks up to where I am, and he sits down beside me. He doesn't say a word.

"I'm glad I don't have to change or anything" I say to him as we watch my year stretch.

"Same here, if they say what father did, they would ask questions first and it would get you in trouble with father. He'd deny everything and it's not good for anyone to find out because we both know he would kill you before asking questions" speaks William.

"I wouldn't mind dying. I'm in too much pain all the time to care if I die or not" I say shrugging my shoulder because it is the truth.

Chapter 1 down and a lot more to go, it's going to be short.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	2. Chapter 2

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

"I know Odd, I know. Trust me, if I could you would never have to walk into that house again" remarks William.

The gym leader calls for the next years to stand up and get onto the field. I watch as William walks up to the girl and starts talking to her again. She smiles and nods her head in understanding of something. I don't really care about this, so I decide to turn my laptop on and check that email I received earlier. I type in my password and wait for the computer to boot-up. I don't like that it takes forever to boot-up. I smile as my computer desktop appears on screen. A picture of my beloved dog Kiwi, who is in my bag right now, I'll let him out in a few minutes. I have a free period coming up and I'll be able to go to my room for the first time today.

I smile as I open my email box and click on the email. I'm curious to see what has been sent to be. I almost gag as I see it is from father. Great, I wonder what the hell it is he wants to say to me. Might as well read it and respond. He might get mad if I don't send something back to him. _**Dear Son, you had better tell no one about what we do together. For if you do, I will kill you and the person you have told. You are my pet, and no one else's. Make sure you remember that, I don't want you dating anyone else. You belong to me! In a week I will be up on the pretense to see how you are doing. You'll be by my truck at five Monday night. We'll be going for a small ride. I already miss your body underneath my own.**_

I almost growl as I delete his message, before I send one back saying I'll be there. I really don't want him to rape me in his damn truck. It leaves very painful reminders of what he did and how rough he was. Maybe he will park it and take us into the woods. It would be so much better, but knowing him he won't do that. He knows I hate it when he takes me in his truck, hell I hate it when he even touches me! I'm still healing from the last time he touched me. At least I'm used to the pain that I can hide it from everyone, including my own brother. I look up when I see a shadow hanging over me.

"Come on Odd, we'll head to our room, so you can get settled some" speaks Ulrick as he holds his hand out to me to help me stand up.

"Sure" I say giving him my hand.

I don't know why I let him help me up, let alone touch me! I close my laptop and pick up my bag and follow him inside the building. What is it about him that stops my ever move? I had just wanted to slap his hand and say I didn't need help up, but instead I let him help me! What is wrong with me? I don't let anyone but my brother help me. Something about this Ulrick Stern calls to me. I wonder! Was he raped, or beaten? Something like that had to happen in order for me to respond so well. It is as if he knows, and wants to help out in silence. I walk into our room and take a good look around.

"You have the right side, so unpack and relax for the hour" smiles Ulrick as he closes the door behind him.

"More space than I thought there would be" I speak as I place my bag down.

"Yeah, same here" shrugs Ulrick sitting down on his bed.

"You won't mind if a dog lives here too do you. If I left him home my father would not have taken care of him" I say knowing Kiwi will behave himself.

"No I don't care, Just as long as pain in the side Jim doesn't find him, we're all good" smiles Ulrick as I take Kiwi out of the bag.

"Don't worry Kiwi will be quite and a very good dog, won't you" I smile while petting Kiwi's head.

"So let me guess, your father" he says as I stiffen.

"Don't worry I know how these things go. You can't say a word but then again I can guess everything. You father beats and rape's you. It is obvious for those that have gone through it too" speaks Ulrick.

"That means you went through it with your father or some other relative" I say turning to look at him as I sit down on my bed.

"My uncle, my father doesn't know it happens. My father wouldn't care either. He thinks I'm a useless son. Since I've been here though my uncle can't do a thing" smiles Ulrick moving to go to his dresser.

"It sucks to be us" I say lying back on my bed. I really hope no one else will know about this.

"My friends even know about what happens to me, but you don't need to worry about them knowing about you" smiles Ulrick as if he knows what I was thinking.

He doesn't say anything more and nor do I as I get up and put my things away. I don't really care if he knows as long as no one else knows about my father. He doesn't even act like his uncle rapes or beats him. Of course I don't care if it happens to anyone else because I know I get the worst of it. Father might bring someone else that will pay to use my body. I might not be back into the school until Tuesday morning. Seeing as father never just leaves me alone after one rape. I either have to be unconscious or bleeding from seven or more spots. I just hate it when father is drunk because it is so much worse.

I try not to think about anything else as we head to lunch. I don't know why I'm going to be sitting with his friends. Maybe it has to do with the fact that William sits with them as well. I ignore most of the conversation. I don't feel up to listen to a bunch of teens complain about life in general. They don't know what real horror is or what real pain is. I shrug my shoulder when my brother says to follow him. I follow him and his friends wondering where we are going. We head down a manhole. William and I share a skateboard as they lead the way to wherever it is we are going. I can't seem to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Come on Oddd, this way" speaks William as I clutch my laptop closer to me as we come to a dead end.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about or not?" I ask as I come out of the manhole in front of a rundown factory.

"Come on" smiles Aileta I believe that is her name is.

I walk with them into the building and watch as they slid down some ropes. I run, jump, and grab the rope and slid down it. I land on the ground beside William and I look around the place. I'm trying to figure out what is so important or great about this place. It's a factory that hasn't been used in a very long time. William tells me to follow and I walk with them up to an elevator which someone called up. We walk into the elevator and Jeremy I believe pushes the button to bring us down. We stop some ways down and Jeremy enters a code that I caught right off. I wonder why they need a code for this place.

"Here we are the controls to Lyoko" speaks Yumi as the doors open to reveal a room with a computer, a chair that is attached to the computer and a space in the middle of the room.

"William, Ulrick, Aileta and Yumi bring Odd down to the scanners. I think if we scan him and place him in Lyoko he may actually like the place" smiles Jeremy sitting down in the chair.

"Let's go. And I'll explain before you go into the scanner if you want to help. Leave your computer" speaks William as he leads me back to the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?' I ask as the doors close.

Getting Started

Dark Angel From Mercury


	3. Chapter 3

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

"Lyoko is a virtual world that is in trouble with being taken over, and that isn't good for Earth. The supercomputer as we call it has a what we call a virus which we named Xana. Xana is trying to take over the world but we prevent the thing from doing so by deactivating the towers within Lyoko. We are hoping you will join us in the fight because if we lose, everyone on Earth loses" speaks William. "This isn't a game and it is quite serious, one wrong mistake and you can be taken over by Xana and do things against your will."

"I see, and you want me to help you guys out in saving the world from a mad computer program. Prove it" I state looking right at my brother.

"Of course Cousin, Right this way" smiles William walking into a room where these huge things are.

"Step into one" speaks Ulrick.

I walk up to the one in front of me and step into it. I turn to look at the ones outside of the scanner and watch as the door closes. I close my eyes, I can hear Jeremy's voice but I ignore it. I feel a blast of wind before I fall down onto the ground. I groan and sit up looking around me. I see trees, grass, and blue skies. I stand up and I walk around, I walk to an edge and look down. Wow! That is a long way down. I notice my hands and I take a look at them. They are cat claws and purple. I check out the rest of my body, I'm wearing a purple suit with cat claws for hands and feet's. I have a tail, cat ears and a picture of my dog Kiwi on my chest.

My hair is sticking straight up! I turn around and see William and his friends standing behind me smiling. I can't find Jeremy. Maybe he stays at the supercomputer and helps them from there. I check each one out as they stand there and let me. I can see the weapons for everyone but Aileta and myself. I don't have time to ask because Jeremy says there are some enemies coming our way. I turn to watch as some red things that look like crabs come towards us. Jeremy tells me that in my cat gloves on my hands are ten arrows each. That I can fire them just by putting my hand down from my wrist and thinking that an arrow is flying towards the enemy.

I just have to be careful and not hit anyone else. I stand back and watch everyone else fight against the monsters and dodge attacks against them. Jeremy tells me to turn around because there are monsters behind us. I turn around and try attacking them with the arrows and it works but I miss them. I dodge a couple of attacks and this time try to actually hit them. I miss again but I guess I just need practice. I take aim again only to gasp as I see this weird looking thing come out from behind a tree. I don't hear what Jeremy calls it as it picks me up and place two tips to each side of my head.

I gasp out in pain as I feel something being placed into my body. I try to struggle but it's like the tentacle things keep me paralyzed and unable to do a thing. The thing lets go when William attacks it and I roll away from the thing and attack it myself. Damn thing is powerful and just runs away. My first day on the job and something happens to me. Pain shoots up my body and I gasp as I watch myself disappear. I open my eyes to see that I am sitting in a scanner. I climb out of the scanner and lean against the side of it. Whatever it was the pain it caused is still there. I can feel the dull ache of pain in my stomach.

"Odd, are you alright?" asks William coming into my view.

"I'm not sure, I have a dull ache in my stomach" I say trying to stay awake.

"Put him in the scanner, and I'll scan his body and see if I can find out what is happening to him" speaks Jeremy's voice.

"Come on, the faster this happens the fast Jeremy can cure you" speaks Ulrick as he and William help me back into the scanner.

A few minutes later we are standing around Jeremy at the supercomputer wondering what the hell happened to me.

"Now I scanned your entire body. I'm not really sure why Xana did this because he hasn't done it before. What he put in you, it's not something that we males are supposed to have" starts Jeremy.

"Does this mean I'm an it in some way?" I ask him.

"Yes, he put a female reproductive system within you. It's not active at this moment. So if you want we can go back in time and it won't be in you, but you won't remember anything that happened. You would be a normal kid again. Or we be careful the next time you are in Lyoko. Or you stay here and protect the home front in case I need you to fend off something Xana sends after us to stop us from the outside" finishes Jeremy.

"I need time to think about this. How much time can you give me?" I ask.

"Not much, two days at the most" answers Jeremy shaking his head.

"For now, let's head back and get back to class" speaks William, knowing I would some alone time.

If the thing becomes active I can get pregnant by my dad. If I get pregnant by my dad, everyone will find out about Lyoko, my dad, and me. If I get pregnant, father would never be able to harm me again. Then again, I would become an experiment for Scientists around the world. I'm not sure what I want or how things will play out. But it seems Xana took a liking to me immediately. I don't find that good. We are back in class now and Ulrick keeps looking at me. I'm not sure why but I can't help but feel as if he in his own way is showing worry. At the end of the day I walk to the Headmaster's office.

Even though I know I'll have to do this again if I chose to go into the past to erase what Xana did to me. I find that I rather like Lyoko. I don't want to forget about it, I want to be with my brother and fight against evil. If I have to have female reproductive organs inside me forever, I don't care! As long as Xana doesn't get a hold of me again to activate them, I'm fine with it. I see no reason to not continue fighting, just because of my first visit. This may be the only way I can fight against evil. Because I know for a fact that I may never get the chance to fight against my father.

I've gotten the Headmaster to move me up to my brother's grade but I still have to room with Ulrick. But I'm not upset about that, I mean Ulrick is a great guy. I sigh as I lie back on my bed, Kiwi coming up to lie beside me. Why do my thoughts keep coming back to Ulrick? What is it about him that interests me? I can't seem to figure it out. It doesn't make any sense at all. I don't' understand any of it. Why him? What is special about him? Is it that he knows what I go through? That he understands me? I flip over onto my stomach and turn on my laptop. I'm going to talk to some of my online buddies.

I want to see if they can't help me out with my little problem. I sigh onto yahoo, and aim. Once on I sigh into two chat rooms, knowing my friends will be in the chat rooms.

Yahoo

Kiwiisking: How is everyone doing?

Shitman: Oh my god, Odd has returned. I'm fine, how's the new school?

Wazzzzzup: Jason leave that, Odd its going good.

Kiwiisking: School is a bore. They put me a year behind, I had to have the Headmaster bump me up a grade. And it's fine Mike.

Shitman: I hate school it's a drag. So what you doing on for?

Wazzzzzup: Yeah, you don't get on unless your dad's an ass, you have a problem, or you are terribly depressed. Which is it?

Kiwiisking: I have a problem. I need help figuring it out.

AIM

Helptheweak: the chat room is as lively as ever.

Youtheass: of course it is, how can I help Odd?

Shuthefuckup: if the room was lively I'd have to kill those that make it that way.

Helptheweak: I have a problem, I can't stop thinking about a guy I met, and he's my roommate too.

Youtheass: might I guess a crush

Shuthefuckup: he knows your secret and it's his secret. you are trying to figure out why he would tell you? why he would trust you? it's bugging you!

Helptheweak: maybe????????????????????????????????????

Yahoo

Kiwiisking: There's this guy at my school that I can't stop thinking about and he's my roommate as well.

Shitman: You are so falling in love, or maybe a crush.

Wazzzzzup: Does he know you secret?

Kiwiisking: Yeah he guessed it and said his uncle does the same thing.

Wazzzzzup: You have never had another soul beside your brother know your secret. We don't count because we have never met you.

Shitman: Mike's got a point but it's really up in the air sort of deal. Once you figure out the emotion hit us up again and maybe we can shed more light on your problem.

KiwiisKing: Thanks for your help. Later!

AIM

Shuthefuckup: figure out your feelings on this and get back to us and we might be able to help you out a little more.

Youtheass: what he said, besides there isn't much we can do even if we know what the problem is, everything falls onto you, you have to do something about it

Helptheweak: thanks for the help, later!

Next chapter will be the last time you have to deal with reading a chat IM

Dark Angel From Mercury


	4. Chapter 4

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

I sigh as I try to process what the guys on the net tell me. I haven't logged off yet because I'm trying to see if a friend I always talk to, will get on soon. He doesn't get on often because he doesn't like to be bugged by those he hates, or dislikes. I am waiting on yahoo under invisible. I need to just chat with him. He is my only other thread to a normal life. My brother and mother are one thread and he is the other. I have to have contact with both of them. Ah, he just got on. Now time to let him know I'm on before he goes invisible.

Kiwiisking: you should stop hiding all the time

Samediff: you should get on more often

Kiwiisking: I go to school unlike you do, I have things to do; besides you should be in school

Samediff: nah, school is a bore, besides the work I do doesn't need school knowledge to do it

Kiwiisking: that is because you sell your body for cash

Samediff: and your father sells yours for cash

Kiwiisking: true, so we are at a standby, can we talk about my father

Samediff: talk

Kiwiisking: he's coming Monday and I want to make sure he's selling my body to you

Samediff: I see you don't want someone who's going to hurt you badly because of school

Kiwiisking: yeah you've figured it out, so will you do it

Samediff: yeah I will, but only because you are a very close friend of mine

Kiwiisking: my roommate is hot and he knows my secret but he isn't my brother, what should I do

Samediff: keep an eye on him and wait and see if you fall completely in love with the guy

Kiwiisking: he told me his uncle hurts him the same way my father does me

Samediff: oh, well what is his name and what does he look like

Kiwiisking: his name is Ulrick and he looks like a god from heaven, I can't believe he even talks to me

Samediff: I see, so you like him and he talks to you but you're not sure about his feelings because you have only been there one day since you met him

Kiwiisking: yeah, and he has other friends, some females that he may even like, I don't if he is bi or not

Samediff: give it some time and maybe something will come out of it, or maybe nothing will come out of it, you never know what will happen

Kiwiisking: thanks, I'm going to go to bed now

I log off and shut my computer down. I struggle into my blankets and I try to sleep. I don't get much sleep because I'm too busy worrying about what my father will do when he comes up. I wonder about Ulrick and if he could like me the way I like him. I wonder what William will say when I show up at his classroom tomorrow. I wonder about what my online friends and I talked about. I yawn as the alarm clock goes off. Ulrick turns it off and we both get up and go through the motions of getting ready for class.

Ring, Ring, Alert, Alert, Bam, Bam, Get Up

I groan as the alarm blares into my ears again. I hate waking up in the morning. Too much going on bright an early. Today I join the class I was meant to be in, in the first place. I just hope my brother doesn't blow my cover. His friends seem nice and I should tell them that I'll fight even after what has happened. It gives me something to do. Stopping evil from getting it's way sounds like the right job for me. Ulrick smiles as we walk toward the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I wonder what they have on the menu for today. What day is today anyway? Oh yeah, today is Friday. Great that means tomorrow is a free day. No school, I wonder what William does on days they don't have school. I nod my head to the others at the table and sit down next to William. I really don't trust these guys just yet but I'm sure with time, I can and will trust them. For now I will trust that my brother picks out good friends, as long as he doesn't fight his way out of this school.

I sit down next to my brother as Ulrick sits across from me. I ignore everything else to eat something. I'm trying my hardest not to be put out by the fact that I'm sitting with people I don't really know. I look up because Jeremy asks me if I have made up my mind about what I want to do. I nod my head and lean over and whisper my answer into William's ear. I know he is the one who wants me to stay and help fight the most. He smiles and answers Jeremy.

"How come you didn't answer Jeremy yourself?" asks Alieta.

"Odd doesn't like talking much. His throat gets sore sometimes from just talking and when it does he can only whisper. Since he whispered into my ear it means his voice isn't high enough from him to talk normally" answers William for me.

I nod my head. I cough as if my body heard William and is responding on its own. I continue to cough as we leave the building. I walk over to the boy's bathroom and go into the small place. I find a cubicle that is empty and shut and lock it behind me. I continue to cough as I lean over the toilet letting the blood I'm coughing up go into the toilet instead of my hand. God, my body is reacting to what my father put into me the day before I left to come here.

I hear Ulrick ask if I'm fine and William says that he doesn't know if I am or not. I hope Ulrick doesn't get in here because I don't want him to see how much blood I'm coughing up. I groan as I start to dry cough. I wipe my mouth, and try to take off as much blood as I can from my hands before standing up and flushing the toilet. I open the door and walk over to the sink. I turn the water on and drink from it. I lean against William as he stands right behind me as the coughing finally stops.

"Sorry" I croak out as I stand up.

"Its fine, I'm just wondering how long that has been going on?" asks William.

"Only happens when something doesn't agree with my stomach" I say to the best of my ability right now.

"Will you be able to go to classes today?' asks Ulrick from behind us.

"Yes, but I will not talk" I say softly following both of them out of the men's room.

We walk down the hallway toward our next class but Ulrick turns a corner because we are not in the same classes anymore. I now have classes with William and Yumi. I wonder what these classes will be like. I hope these classes will not bore me like the ones I was in yesterday. I'm smarter than I look and I like to be challenged during class time. I can't help but want to see how much more I can know than a teacher. I sit down in the back away from everyone. I just hope they don't have me introduce myself again.

These classes actually made me think for a change. Most of the time I knew what the teachers were talking about, but I had to work out what I didn't know until I did understand. Which is what I need, something to take my mind off of everything else around me, I can't let my thoughts get the best of me. I need to be able to think and do things on my own. There is much that needs to be done and said before my father comes up to rape me. I am the last one to leave and to my surprise Ulrick is waiting for me.

I smile and he and I walk away from the class room. "Time for lunch, let us hope that this time the food does agree with you stomach" smiles Ulrick.

I nod my head but I don't say a thing. "I hope so too, I don't think I like it when you cough the way you did this morning" speaks William on my other side.

Me either. I hate it when that damn drug kicks in and makes my organs wreak havoc on my body. I can't tell William in front of the others because I don't know how he is going to react to it when I do tell him. Yumi nods her head and just leads the way to the cafeteria. Ulrick is acting like he knows what really happened. I hope he doesn't, I don't think I will be able to face him if he does. I just hope the drug has run its course and will not bother me anymore.

"Odd, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit this one out" speaks Jeremy meeting us at the door.

"Why?" I try to say and end up coughing some.

"Xana is attacking and I don't think it would be good for you to go to Lyoko with the way you are now" speaks Alieta leading us toward the trees.

"He's right" nods William helping me out.

I don't argue with them at all. I have a feeling Jeremy doesn't want me to fight for more than one reason right now. I couldn't agree more for the most part. We go down to the ground and take up the skateboards that are there and skate or scooter on down to the other ladder that will take us to right in front of the factory. Walking into the factory, we swing down and walk over to the elevator.

Wee, trouble

Dark Angel From Mercury


	5. Chapter 5

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

"Odd, you are to stay with me" speaks Jeremy laughing.

"Sure" I say nodding my head.

I watch as Ulrick, Aileta, Yumi, and William stay behind in the elevator and watch the door close. I turn back and watch Jeremy type away on his laptop. He types in some keys and cards of everyone appears as they are transferred three at once and the last on following right behind. Jeremy hits more buttons and rides are digitized for them to move around the areas on. They talk back and forth about where to go and what monsters are coming after them. Jeremy leans back and turns to look at me. I turn to look at him, wondering why he wanted me to stay behind.

"Until we figure out why Xana did what he did to you Odd. We need to keep you out of his hands and the best way to do that is to keep you out of Lyoko for a while. Ulrick and Yumi have both agreed to train in you karate if you would like. This way you have a defense while in Lyoko" speaks Jeremy. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about you hiding things from me."

"I'm…" I start to say but he holds up his hand before typing away on the computer.

He talks to the others about something or another and wait for whatever he told them about to happen before pushing a few buttons and pulling something up on the screen. I lean in and realize it is a list of injuries I had the day he scanned my body. It even had at the bottom the kind of drug that was in my system. I sigh and sit down on the floor. I guess I have no choice but to tell him.

"I want you to tell everyone, not just me. Ulrick might have noticed first and William may already know but we all have learned not to keep things from each other. Xana will use anything he finds against us, including what you are hiding from us. We all know about Ulrick's Uncle even though he didn't want us to know. Xana forced his hand during one of the times we had to fight him." Speaks Jeremy, "we know that whatever it is your hiding is because someone told you not to tell, but I can guarantee that if we know. We'll help you stop it or solve it or whatever needs to be done to free you. We helped Ulrick escape his Uncle. His uncle doesn't touch him anymore for fear we'll tell everyone on campus. Ulrick has already stated that he didn't care if people found out. It would just mean that he didn't have to hide behind a mask anymore."

"Is that true Ulrick?" I ask through the com.

"Yeah it is. We wanted to wait to gain your complete trust. However, Jeremy thinks it is best if you put your trust in us as we have already put it into you. It's best if everyone knows that way we can help you, protect you, and guide you to be free. As soon as Xana finds out, he'll use it against you to win. He has plans for you and when he finds out he'll try using what he knows about you against you to have you in his control" speaks Ulrick ashe dodges an attack from Xana.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning, when my mother and father divorced each other. Mother took my older brother with her, claiming that he can have one kid to corrupt to his way of thinking. Instead, he decided to drink, for the first couple of week after the divorce. He pretty much ignored my existence, only acknowledging me when I was right in front of him" starts Odd getting a faraway look into his eyes. "I thought nothing bad would happen to me. I was wrong, so very wrong. Two months in and father walks into my room right before I got into bed and dragged me out of my room.

"He shoved me to the floor in the living room, saying something along the line that I had been a bad boy because of something. I didn't listen because I was too busy staring at the knife in his hand. I don't have to tell you what he did with the knife. I just remember pain, blood, screaming, and then nothing. I wake up in my room on my bed and my wounds wrapped up" Odd shivers and sits down. "For a while after that, he kept using the knife on my body. I learned to block out the pain of the knife and stay awake. This way I could take care of myself and not let him touch me anymore then he did during whatever you want to call it.

"I didn't think things could get worse, but they did. He started using matches, whips, anything he could get his hands on. When I turned eight, is when he started to molest me. He'd just strip me of my clothes on my eighth birthday and pushed me onto my bed and proceeded to touch me in places I knew he shouldn't" Odd shakes his head a little and rubs his arms. "A few nights later, I was in the Kitchen putting the clean dishes away when he called me into the living room. Once in the living room, he told me to strip down naked. I refused and he threatened to beat me up and mess with my body so bad that I would never be able to walk again.

"So I took all my clothes off. He tied my hands behind my back to a chair he had me sit on. He tied my legs to either side of the chair and picked up the broom, which was lying on the floor. He told me 'I want to see if you're old enough to have sex with. And the only way to do that is to test you out.' He proceeded to shove the broom up my ass. God it hurt but I didn't bleed as badly as I felt like I was," Odd closes in on himself. "The next day he took me into his room and stripped me naked and tied me to his bed. I threatened to tell my teacher if he didn't leave me alone. I don't remember much of that night, the night he took my virginity away. The next morning, he force fed me this pill.

I made it through the day without anything going wrong, so I thought nothing had happened from the pill or drug he gave me. I ate lunch normally, and afterwards I started to cough. At one point, it got so bad that I started coughing up blood. The nurse called my father and he came and blamed the school's foods" Odd looks up at Jeremy with Tear stained eyes. "He tricked the school into giving him permission to teach me at home. Where he could keep a better eye on me, from then on it was torture everyday and no way to escape it. Until I turned 13, the school demanded I return for junior high and high school. By that time, I was used to being raped by my father and anyone who would pay decent money to have my body. I even knew how to bring a man off in five minutes or less.

"I met a guy at the school, who instantly knew what was happening to me. He befriended me before the school kicked him out for selling his body for money so he could continue to go to school. He bought my body a couple times after that and he didn't hurt me like the others. So nowadays, I request him to buy me, so I'm not badly hurt. He was the only one besides my brother who knew about it until now." I finish talking and bury my head into William's chest because they are back from Lyoko.

"Shush, Odd. I'm here now and I won't be letting him touch you again," whispers William. "I'm his brother not cousin. He doesn't want anyone knowing we are related because he is afraid father will find out and pull him out of this school."

"Don't worry, we won't tell until we have enough proof against him" speaks Aileta. "We'll need to do the same thing we did for Ulrick. Use the School Lab, so that the Professor will stand behind us for when we bring his father to court."

"Leave that to me. I'll need a sample of the drug running through your body and I'm afraid I'll need to collect a rape kit as well. Will can do it if you are uncomfortable with me doing it" speaks Jeremy tying away on the supercomputer.

"I think I would like my brother to do it because I just don't feel comfortable with you guys yet" I say telling the truth yet again.

William smiles at me as he hands over the rape kit to Jeremy. He lets me close my eyes and sleep. I know it will take a little time for Jeremy to make sense of everything. Ulrick is sitting at the end of the bed. Aileta and Jeremy must be in the computer lab. I can hear Yumi and William talking about something but I can't make out what they are talking about. I try to go deeper into sleep but something holds me in the sleep state I am already in. I can't place it, but I have a feeling that I want to hear something that someone in this room will be saying soon. I wonder what it is that I am waiting for because I can feel deep sleep not that far off and waiting for the perfect moment to claim me. I hear a door open and close but the bed hadn't moved so that means someone can in or someone left.

"What are you intentions toward my brother Ulrick?" asks William.

"I'm not sure, I have this feeling that I need to stay very close to him. To protect him. To shield him. To show him trust. I'm not sure as to what this feeling means yet but I know that I can't willing hurt him. Something tells me that if I hurt him it would be like hurting myself and that is something I don't want to do ever" speaks Ulrick from the end of the bed I'm on.

"All of us except Odd knows that you are gay, so if he shows interest please don't hurt him. He's been hurt by everyone in his family including me" speaks William and I just want to tell him he hasn't hurt me ever.

"You hurt him?" asks Ulrick.

"I did a very long time ago. It was a few months after our parents went separate ways. Mom told me she didn't want anything to do with Dad or Odd anymore because dad corrupted Odd. I didn't have the guts to tell her that our father hadn't laid a hand on Odd yet. I didn't tell her that father had laid his hands on me and he promised me that as long as I was around he wouldn't touch Odd. I didn't want him to ever lay another hand on me and I was free from it. I damned Odd to the life he lived because I couldn't tell mother the truth" William answers in a very remorseful voice.

"I don't think Odd would blame you for what you did" speaks Ulrick and he is right. I don't blame you brother, I blame father. "I bet you Odd could never blame you because it was your father that forced your hand and your mother's hand. Now he is forcing your hand again and Odd's hand this time. We will bring him to justice or force his hand in stopping him from hurting Odd."

"He's in good hands," utters William.

"Excuse me?" asks Ulrick.

"You'll take great care of my brother. I couldn't ask for someone more willing to help someone in Odd's position than you and our friends" I can feel the smile that William is wearing. "I was afraid of him rooming with you but now I know that with you, it will be the safest place besides my room."

"Thank you for trusting me" speaks Ulrick in complete understanding.

Wow, things are moving along

Dark Angel From Mercury


	6. Chapter 6

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

I wake up to the door opening but I don't move. I don't want others knowing I'm awake yet. I'm too comfortable to move or even speak. I hear some moving around in the room. I also hear some typing at a computer in the room. Kiwi my dog is lying next to me on the bed. Someone is sitting at the end of the bed I'm on and it sounds to me as if the person is sleeping. I sit up, opening my eyes and look around the room. William and Yumi are on Ulrick's bed sleeping. Aileta is walking around the room reading some papers. Jeremy is on a laptop typing away and Ulrick is sleeping at the end of the bed I'm on sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake Odd" smiles Aileta looking down at me.

"Just woke up" I say smiling back at her. Ulrick looks so cute sleeping the way he is.

"How do you feel?" asks Aileta looking a little concerned.

"I feel fine now. Why?" I ask looking at her.

"You have been asleep for two days" speaks Jeremy. I look up at him in shock and panic. "Don't worry; your father hasn't been called yet. We told the nurse and principle that you are having a tough time adjusting and were not getting enough sleep. That explained why you slept the last two days away."

"They were going to call your father tomorrow if you hadn't woken up by then" speaks up Aileta.

"Good thing I woke up. I don't understand why I slept that long though" I truly have never slept for more than six hours a night at most.

"I believe your body was tired out emotionally and didn't have the stamina to keep functioning properly without regenerating your body. Your body shut down until your mind got the emotional rest it needed" speaks Jeremy typing away on his laptop. "After telling us your past, dredging up the pain, the sorrow, and the whatever else you felt about those memories drained your mind completely. It would seem you mind couldn't handle the emotional strain anymore."

"We guess the reason it took so long for your mind to rest properly is because your mind hasn't had a chance like this since your parents went separate ways. William feels awful that you haven't gotten true rest since he left you at the hands of your father. You should be feeling great and ready to do just about anything" speaks Aileta taking over. "Ulrick felt the same way after he told us. He of course only slept for twelve hours, so we pasted it off as a cold. He understands what you are going through and only left your side when he had to go to class and the bathroom. We had to bring his food to him. He just didn't want you to wake up without someone there for you. We all couldn't leave your side because we care about you and wish to help you."

"Thank you guys" I whisper out aloud. I can't believe they stayed by my side.

I do feel better than I have in a very long time. I feel refreshed and happy for some reason. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. I smile as Jeremy and Aileta start talking quietly to each other. I look over at Ulrick and watch him sleep. I lean my back up against the wall and look over his beautiful body, trying to memorize this moment because I don't know if I'll get another chance like this. I'm sure that what I heard William and Ulrick talk about was just a dream. A dream I wouldn't mind coming true, if only Ulrick liked me the way I like him.

A few hours go by and William and Yumi wake up and talk to Jeremy and Aelita about my results. I don't bother listening because I'm too wrapped up with watching Ulrick sleep. He must have not slept much while I was out of it because he sure is sleeping a long time. I hope he doesn't sleep much longer. We have plenty f things that need to be done. For one, I have to catch up on homework and class notes. For two, I want to know what plans we have for making my father back off. He's coming tonight and I want to put a stop to him now. At least my net buddy won't have to worry about paying father to take me anymore.

I try to talk but my voice fails me. Great, I lost my voice. I so did not need to lose my voice right now. I think that last whisper is what did it. My voice was already strained and now I don't have it. How am I going to talk to my father tonight if I don't have my voice? I'm so dead if I can't talk to him tonight. He usually demands me to talk while he rapes me. Usually what he wants me to talk about is dirty talk which I normally don't do anyway. I usually don't talk at all while he thrusts into my body. I know he hurts me more because I don't obey him but I gave up on caring about my body. I open the drawer underneath the bed and take out a pen and a notepad. I flip to the first page and write something on it. I show it to William and he answers.

I can't talk anymore and I was wondering what am I supposed to do when I meet father tonight?

"Odd, you can't talk. That is not good. I'm not sure as to what you can do. Wait a minute dads coming tonight" speaks William looking at me as I nod my head.

"If his father is coming tonight, it will be the perfect time to make him stop hurting Odd" speaks Aelita.

"Yes, I think we should do it tonight. Yumi wake up Ulrick" speaks Jeremy typing away on his laptop.

"Ulrick, time to wake up" smiles Yumi shaking Ulrick awake.

"What's going on?" asks Ulrick looking at me.

"Our father is coming tonight and we need to put our plan into motion" speaks William for me.

"Is that true Odd?" asks Ulrick and I nod my head in answer. "What's wrong Odd? Why don't you speak?"

I lost my voice. I can't speak. I don't know when I'm going to get my voice back. Don't worry too much about it. I'm just worried about my dad coming tonight.

"We planned for Ulrick and you to go to father. He's going to say he figured out what father does to you and he'll tell the local cops because he isn't afraid of being hurt. That his uncle used to do the same to him but he put a stop to it and will do the same for you. I'll show up and tell him that I will tell mother the truth and have her file for custody if he doesn't leave you alone" speaks William.

"But what do you think about the plan?" asks Jeremy turning to look at me.

We have to make sure he doesn't transfer me out of this school, so that he can get his way. I know he'll want to try because he rather have me home than here. I don't want to leave this school. I have real friends and my brother here. I like it here; besides, I want to help fight Xana.

"Don't Worry about that. We will make sure you stay here because we can use that as a threat. Tonight will be the last time you see him" smiles Yumi crossing her arms.

"Tonight, will be a busy night. For now, let's catch you up with notes and homework" smiles William pulling out his notebooks.

"Jeremy, continue to work on that program while Ulrick and I go and get Odd something to eat" speaks Aelita at the door.

"Will do" smiles Jeremy.

"I think I need some food to, how about we get everyone something to eat" speaks Ulrick as he walks down the hallway with Aelita.

We ate, did homework, and laughed until six thirty. We got serious and ready for the visit of my father. Good thing I only missed one day of classes. William and Ulrick are now standing with me waiting for father's truck to show up. The two will hide until the right time to come out. I still can't talk, so Ulrick is only going to hide until my father gets out of the truck. William will come out a few minutes into Ulrick talking to father. I see the truck coming and signal for William and Ulrick to hide. I watch the truck pull up and I watch my father shut off the engine and look at me.

"Boy, get over here," growls my father but I don't move from my spot. "Don't make me say it again, Boy." A minute passes but I don't move from my spot. My father growls and opens the door to his truck and steps out of it. I see he didn't let my friend come along. I probably got an email from him, telling me he is sorry about it. "Come here now."

"Odd, there you are. It is almost curfew. You shouldn't be out here this late it can be dangerous. Let's get you inside now" speaks Ulrick coming out of hiding.

"Ulrick" I whisper out smiling at him.

"You, boy, leave me and my son have things to talk about," growls my father pointing to Ulrick.

"I can't do that sir," smiles Ulrick looking at my father.

Cliffy and last chapter is end, told you it would be short.

Dark Angel from Mercury


	7. Chapter 7

Once

I don't own Code Lyoko, just the idea. I don't get money from this as I do this for fun.

"And why can't you?" asks Father.

"Because I know what will happen if I leave Odd with you" speaks Ulrich calmly.

"Ulrich, don't" I whisper out.

"Oh, and what would happen?" asks Father.

"You'll do what my uncle did to me, you'll rape him. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else for that matter. If you don't leave Odd alone, I'll tell the cops," growls Ulrich standing in front of me.

"Then I'll call your uncle" smiles Father.

"If my uncle even dares to think to touch me again, he'll be going to prison for life. I have enough evidence to put him away for good" smiles Ulrich knowing he won that one.

"You little prick. I'll withdraw him from this school tomorrow morning," growls Father turning around to leave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Father" speaks William stepping out from hiding.

"William, my son, why wouldn't I?" asks Father.

"Because I'll tell mom the truth and the cops and Mom will file for custody of him and win. Now leave, and don't come back and don't pull him out of school. Or you'll end up in prison for life" growls William.

"I see, I can't win tonight. I'll be back and don't worry. I will win when I come back," growls Father getting into the truck and driving away.

I collapse to the ground in pure disbelief and shock. My father retreated without hurting William, Ulrich, and me. I can't believe I came out of tonight without so much as a scratch on me. He will be back and I'll be ready. I will not let him control me anymore. I'm free now and I'm not giving my freedom up without a fight. Ulrich is asking me if ok and I just nod my head. William says that we should head back to our rooms while he calls everyone and tell them that things went as planned. Ulrich helps me stand because my knees won't support me right now and we all walk back to the dorms. I'm free! I can't believe it! After everything that has happened to me, I never thought I would be free of my father unless I turned eighteen and left his house for good.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"You don't need to thank me of anything," smiles Ulrich crawling into his bed for the night.

After that night, I didn't have any nightmares. From then on, I never had a nightmare again. My bruises faded and I can honestly say any bruise I got from then on was my own fault. I stopped trying to hide the scars and when people asked about them, I told them that it wasn't their business to know my past. I fight against Xana and he has tried several times to take me away somewhere. Ulrich and William are always the first two to save me from Xana's clutches and Aelita and Yumi usually stand back and help me afterwards. Jeremy is always helping us improve on Lyoko and in our grades in school. Mother filed for custody for me after I told her I hated father and wanted nothing to do with him.

So now I go home with William to Mom ever vacation. It's great being able to hang out with my friends and brother and just have fun. A year into living with William, Ulrich asked me out. We have been dating for a year now. Our senior year has gone by so fast that I can't believe that Ulrich will be going into his Senior year this fall. William, Yumi, and I won't be going off to college until Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich graduate from Cadic Academy. Right now Yumi, William, and I are working at the same place, so that one person can stay behind to keep all of our jobs. This way when Xana attacks one will cover for the other two. We rotate times as well, this way we all do the job.

"Odd, there you are" speaks Ulrich walking into William, Yumi, and mine's apartment.

"Ulrich," I smile turning to look at him from my computer screen. "I'm glad you came. I've been wondering if we should go out for a date tonight or not."

"We'll see, as long as Xana attacks before tonight. This way we have a Xana free date" smiles Ulrich walking up to me.

"I don't mind kicking Xana's ass sometimes but I'm down with it either way," I smile while he kisses me on the lips.

"I'm just glad that you got over everything he did to you and are now comfortable with being with me," smiles Ulrich pulling away.

"Me too," I whisper while he kisses down my throat.

"Ok you two love birds break it up" speaks Yumi coming into the room.

"Why should we, I mean you two act this way all the time and we only get to see each other when Ulrich has the time to, so what is up?" I ask after sticking my tongue out at them.

"Father, just showed up at the driveway and he refuses to leave until he sees you, Odd" speaks William placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, nothing he can say or do to me will make me fear him" I ground out as Ulrich leads me outside and down to the end of our driveway. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Is that how you speak to your old man? I have come to see if you have come to your senses and will come back to me" speaks my father.

"Go to hell" barks Ulrich, pulling my body closer to his.

"What he said" I state and turn around to leave.

"Fine, I won't tell you why the hell you keep coughing up blood, even though I haven't given you any drugs and I won't tell you how you can get rid of it either," grins my father as I turn to look at him.

"I see, so it is a long lasting drug that unless given the antidote will continue to work within my system" I growl out, now that I know what I'm looking for Jeremy should be able to find it and make an antidote.

I can't believe my father has let me suffer for this long. I hate the fact that every couple of days I cough until I cough up blood then cough up the blood for at least five minutes. Jeremy keeps scanning me every couple of days to see if he can't find what the hell is making my body do that. Now that we know that it is a long lasting drug, Jeremy can do something about it. He can create a drug for me to take that can suppress the other drug and free me from coughing up blood. Even if I have to take it every couple of days, I'm willing to put up with it for the rest of my life if Jeremy is willing to make the drug for me.

Ulrich leads me back into the house and up to our bedroom. Even though he lives on campus, he calls my room our room, because he'll be moving in once he graduates from high school. He lets me lie down before he calls Jeremy telling him what we found out. Turns out, that with the information we gave Jeremy, he was able to make an antidote to give me. So now, I no longer cough up blood. I'm so happy about that. Ulrich and I also found out last month that I'm pregnant. I now am not allowed to work or even go to Lyoko.

But I guess the best part of it all is that I'm free from my past, my personal living hell, and it can never come back to haunt me. All we have to worry about from now on is Xana attacking us. Well I have to worry about giving birth and raising a kid with Ulrich. Ulrich can't wait for the kid to come even though I'm only two months along. I'm just happy that I had made the choice to go to school where my brother went to school and now live in piece from my father.

I guess this is what I have been waiting for, a happy ever after just for me!

End

Dark Angel from Mercury


End file.
